On My Own
by Mal Is My King
Summary: He doesn't want to fight on his own and She's waiting for a miracle. A re-write of TDROTI episode 6.


On My Own

**Hey guys! Well I've had this idea for AGES and I finally sat down and wrote it. Hope you guys like :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Crush Crush Crush, On My Own or Miracle they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Zoey's P. O. V

I sighed glumly as I stared at the bottom of the bunk above me. Was there even a point getting out of bed today? Dawn was gone, And Mike had chosen Anne Maria over me.

The popular girl always is picked over the lonely loser I guess.

But Mike was different, We had... A connection, a bond, a spark. Something special, but it got thrown away. He threw it away. And the sad thing is, I STILL care about him.

Why is love so complicated?

Suddenly a blow horn went off from outside... Stupid Chris.

"Morning competitors!" Chris shouted, in which we responded in groans.

"Meet up at the mess hall in 10!" He instructed and then he was gone.

"Well I'mma go do my hair." Anne Maria told me and Jo as she pranced out of the cabin.

Seriously out of all the girls Mike could have picked, why her?

Is it because 'Vito' likes her?

I quickly changed and stuck my hair up in pig tails and slowly began walking to the mess hall. Jo had woken up ages ago to race Brick, so she was up and outta here straight after Anne Maria left, leaving me alone.

Typical.

I wasn't looking where I was walking as I had my head down and I bumped into someone, knocking us both on the ground.

"I am SO sorry, I wasn't looking an-" I am cut short. Run down for words as I look at the person I have crashed into.

"I'm so sorry Zoey." Mike says, dusting off his pants, he lends a hand down to me, offering to help me up, but I push it away.

"Go help Anne Maria." I tell him and start to walk away. His warm hand grabs my wrist, sending a warm fuzzy feeling through my stomach. He pulls me back.

"Zoey we need to talk." He says, and his grasp gets tighter.

"You've said enough. Actions speak louder than words ever will." I tell him, snatching my wrist away from him. I run off. He screams my name in the distance but I don't look back until I'm at the mess hall.

I almost believe that he was in pain.

Chris walks in a couple of minutes later but notices Mike isn't here yet so we wait. Mike slinks in a couple of minutes after Chris and sits alone at the other end of the mess hall, grasping his head. He looks like he's having a headache only 10 times worse than normal.

I have noticed he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Today's challenge is a recycled one. A TALENT CONTEST!" Chris announced. Anne Maria, Lightning and some of the others cheered, Jo groaned and Mike clutched his head harder.

"Same rules from season 1, each team picks 2 representatives to perform for their teams, it's 2 because there's such a small cast, and those 4 will have all of today to practice. Tonight Grand Master Chef will score you on your act. Losers give someone the boot, winners get to stay safe another night. Now get get going... SCRAM!" Chris explained. Our team gathered in front of our cabins.

"Well can anybody actually DO something?" Jo asked. Anne Maria started jumping up and down.

"What can you do then?" Jo sighed.

"Girl I can sing, And I sing it good!" Anne Maria said proudly.

"Well... Sing." Jo challenged, Anne Maria started singing some Nikki Minaj song, really... Horribly. There was an intern who was passing by us with a coffee cup and by the time Ann Maria was done, there was Coffee all over him and bits of a Chris McLean brand mug lying all over the ground.

"Next." Jo announced and Anne Maria started muttering under her breath.

"Mike you could do your comedy act." Cameron suggested which took Mike by surprise. Anne Maria had piped up at this.

"Umm well.. I uh..." Mike stuttered.

"I'll help you." Cameron said.

"Okay." Mike agreed smiling at the smaller boy, somehow this made me... Kinda mad.

"I can sing." I blurted out. It wasn't a lie. I'm quite an expert when it comes to shower time singing shows.

"Alright then, amaze me." Jo said tauntingly. I thought about all the times Anne Maria and Mike had kissed.

"Well I've got a lot to say to you, yeah, I gotta lot to say, I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all..." I sang

"They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Your little spies

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, Just the one-two of us, who's counting on, That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Let's be more than this!" I sang loud and hard. Looking Mike in the eyes. My team applauded me.

"You sing well red." Jo said, genuinely smiling at me.

"I did better then her and your lettin' her in and not me! What da heck is wrong with you!" Anne Maria cried outraged. She stormed back to her room.

"Zoey, Mike, you guys practice, and it looks like we have the day off! C'yas." Jo said running off happily. Probably wanting to go for a run or spy on the rats. Cameron went off to go read so it was only me and Mike.

"Zoey-" He started.

"Save it." I snapped. And walked away. Guilt and regret tingling in my stomach.

Mike's P.O.V

I watched as she walked away. My heart sank. She wouldn't forgive me. Ever.

"Why Vito WHY!" I screamed as I walked into the forest, that way I could talk to the others and not be labeled camp freak.

I swear, Zoey must be the most amazing girl I have ever met, but I ruined it. Vito ruined it. And now Anne Maria thinks I like her.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

I sighed and sat on a rock. It was gonna be a long night. I saw the way Zoey looked at me as she sang. Heartbreak and Pain were in her eyes. Something I just have to look in the mirror to see. And believe me, I've had enough pain to last more than 1 lifetime.

I needed to tell Zoey about my MPD but HOW. And how could she accept a freak like me, nobody does and I highly doubt anyone ever will. It's almost certain.

I begin to cry, I wrap myself into a ball and rock slowly back and fourth. Something I do when I'm stressed. The others have been yelling and and arguing more than usual of late and I am getting these really bad headaches. My medication isn't doing anything so I have no options left. I keep rocking, getting slower and slower. I hear some leaves crunch behind me indicating someone is here. But I don't care. I am crying to try to relieve my body of the pain but it's no use. I'm just a crying ball of crazy.

And nobody wants a ball of crazy, let alone one that is a crying mess.

Zoey's P.O.V

I take a walk through the woods, something I've been doing a fair bit lately, it's a nice place to go to clear your head. But apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so. I hear soft crying and faint talking a little further down into the woods so I go further into the woods. I hide behind a tree, only to see Mike shriveled up into a little ball on the ground talking to himself.

"This is my mind, I will take control"

"Oh you're right! Who am I kidding, I have LOST my own mind!"

"Why can't I do anything right, I lost the chance of a lifetime with the coolest girl ever and YOU mucked it up Vito."

"Yeah I said it."

Was he talking to... His characters? Some crazy warmup activity. I took a step back and step on a rather large stick, which cracks, causing Mike to turn around.

"Um I was just leaving." He says getting up. His eyes are red and puffy. Maybe I should give him another chance. I grab his wrist.

He stops.

"Um... I hope you do well in the show." I stammer. Just how could I trust him though.

He stares at me, as if he's processing what I just said.

"You too." He mumbles. Then he walks away. My heart falls to the pit of my stomach. I feel guilty for doing this to him but... Anne Maria. One minute he's being all cute and sweet to me, the next he's some macho tough guy making out with her.

Pick one or the other.

I head back to the cabins and lay on my bunk so I can think in peace.

* * *

Campers! Report to challenge NOW!" Chris yelled through the speaker phone. I sigh and get up.

"No use avoiding everyone forever." I mumble and start digging through my suitcase until I have found the right item.

"Perfect!" I say to myself, and change into it.

Mike's P. O. V.

I sat down on the bench behind the stage, I start rubbing my head like a mad man - Okay maybe I already am One but still- The others are yelling and trying to break out more than usual. Its getting painful.

"Hey Mike." Cameron greeted, Climbing up on the seat next to me.

"Hey Cam..." I replied trying to remain calm. The closest thing I have to a friend other than Zoey, And I completely ditched him. I'm a horrible person.

"Where were you today? I looked everywhere." He asks. Um I dunno, I was crying in the woods talking to myself like a crazy person?

"I had a headache, So I went into the woods to practice alone where it was quiet." I lie.

"Oh..." He says, Looking a little crestfallen.

"I swear it had nothing to do with you Cam. You're an awesome buddy." I said smiling.

Cameron looks up really excited.

"You think of me as a... Buddy?" Cameron asks. I nod.

"Oh my gosh! My first buddy! Thanks Mike!" Cameron thanks me happily.

"No problem." I reply.

"Mike! Cameron!" Jo called. "The rats are starting." She said, poking her head in behind the curtain.

"Coming!" I call back at her and me and Cam walk out. I scan the bleachers for Zoey, But she's not there. Cameron must have noticed because he said "She is on first so she'll be backstage getting ready." Giving me a knowing smile. I nod back and we take our seats.

"Alright! So for today we have brought back classic competitor... HEATHER!" Chris announces as Heather steps out from behind the curtain and struts down the stage.

"We were gonna choose Harold because he won the challenge for his team but I don't want to put up with him, So I chose Heather as she caused the most Drama!" Chris explains. Heather smirks.

"Damn strait." She says.

"So Rats, you're up first!" Chris announces as He, Chef and Heather sit down at the judging table.

To my surprise Scott steps out. Sam comes out from behind him pushing a cage with a massive mutant rat in it.

"Tonight I shall be showing you my amazing Kitchen rat hunting skills... Only... With a MUTANT RAT!" Scott announces. Chef raises an eyebrow, Chris facepalms and Heather asks "Are they ALL idiots?" Chris nods in response.

Scott pulls out a bat and Sam unlocks the cage and then runs for it. Scott looks up at the rat and starts beating it, but that has no effect on it.

"CMON! DIE RODENT DIE!" Scott yells angrily. He chucks the bat at the rat and it picks up Scott and shoves the farm boy in his mouth. Scott's legs dangle out from the mouth of the mutant and the cast erupts into laughter. The rodent spits out Scott and walks back into the woods leaving a saliva covered Scott on the stage.

"Hehe..." Scott says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well Heather, What did you think?" Chris asks the raven haired girl.

"Still better than Bridgette's puke fest I'm season 1." Heather shrugs.

"Well I gotta laugh, But how do you rate it Chef?" Asks Chris.

"Three outta ten." Chef spits at the farm boy.

"SERIOUSLY! I JUST ALMOST DIED!" Scott yells.

"You were the one who decided to make it a suicide mission." Chris tells him, and Scott walks off the stage, Cursing under his breath.

"Maggots! Show us something better." Chris whines. And then she comes on stage.

And boy is she beautiful.

Zoey is wearing a ruby red knee length sundress and her hair is out for once. It's a little above her shoulders, but it really suits her. Her usual flower is replaced by a white bow for the night and she is wearing white heels to match.

Flawless.

"So Zoey, What are you doing?" Chris asks.

"I'm... Singing." Zoey announces.

"Can ya smell the failure of the loser?" Heather asks, and Chris, Scott, Lightning and Anne Maria burst out in laughter. Zoey's face falls. Her gaze meets mine and a determined look crosses over her face.

"I'll be singing Miracle by Cascada." Zoey tells everyone.

"She's gonna need a miracle to pass this." Heather laughs and the same group of people laugh again. Zoey nods to the sound intern and piano music fills the stage.

She looks at me.

"Boy, Meets girl. You were my dream, my world. But I was blind. You cheated on me from behind," She glances at Anne Maria. "So on my own, I feel so all alone, Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you..." She sings beautifully.

"I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl, Give me a chance to see, That you are made for me, I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl, One day you'll see it can happen to me, I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl, One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me" She sings this as she looks at me. Our eyes meeting for the whole time. She really likes me? REALLY likes... ME! This is a first. Usually girls - not to mention the rest of the world - are repulsed by me and the others... The others... I need to tell her.

"Day and night, I'm always by your side, Cause I know for sure

My love is real my feelings pure

So take a try, No need to ask me why, Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you..."

An instrumental starts to play and she stars dancing across the stage gracefully. The dress spinning and dancing as she does. I feel Svetlana wanting to come out and join her but she restrains herself. Out of all the alters, she listens to me the most.

"I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl, Give me a chance to see, That you are made for me, I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl, One day you'll see it can happen to me, I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl, One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me" She sings the chorus again. She falls to her knees and places the microphone down. She takes a quick glance up and I notice something I hadn't seen before.

The tears.

Oh Zoey...

"Well Heather, what did you think?" Chris asks the Asian again.

"Meh, I'll admit she can sing. But I preferred dirt boy being eaten by the rat." Heather says and smirks.

"Grand master Chef, Can you do the honors"

Chef thinks for a bit.

"Eight outta ten for the girl. You can sing girl, you can sing." He says impressed. Zoey nods and quickly runs offstage. I run over behind the curtains but she's not there. I see one of her shoes lying on the grassy ground that leads to the Forrest. I run in after her.

"ZOEY!" I scream. "ZOEY!"

The sound of faint crying leads me to the lake. Where there, is Zoey sitting and crying. I walk over and sit next to her.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" I asked. This couldn't be about the whole Anne Maria thing still. Could it?

"Great, next you're gonna go make out with Anne Maria." She spits with venom between sobs.

"Zoey..." This is it. I'm gonna tell her.

"That wasn't ME kissing Anne Maria." She looks up at me with a glare.

"What! You have a clone now!" She yells. "You can't keep making excuse dammit Mike! You have one or the other! You. Cannot. Have. Both!"

"I don't have a clone...I... I...-"

"Just spit it out already!" She yells growing more impatient by the second.

"I have MPD!" I blurt out. Her face softens.

"What?"

"I have... Multiple Personality Disorder. It means I switch personalities sometimes." I explain.

"So Vito... And-"

"Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba Smith are all people living in my head. Yes I know I'm crazy, Insane and a freak. And If you never want to speak to me again I'll understand..." I say and look down at the ground.

"Why wouldn't I want to speak to you again?" She asks quietly.

"Because everyone who knows has called me a freak and.. Crazy and... Insane..." I'm at the verge of tears remembering all the experiences I've had over my life.

"Oh Mike..." She says and hugs me. It's warm and welcoming.

"I forgive you..." At this, I hug her back.

When she pulls away she looks me dead set in they eyes.

"Your not a freak, or insane... Or crazy. Just different. Multiples just means there's more Mike to love." She says. I lean in to kiss her and she does the same, then we hear twigs being snapped from behind us and Cameron steps out from behind a clump of trees. Me and Zoey pull away quickly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, I can go or-"

"It's okay Cam, Everything's... Okay." I tell him. And myself.

"Well Mike, you're up." I wonder what he's talking about then I remember.

"Oh yeah the talent show! I'll be right back." I yell and run toward the cabins and start rummaging through my stuff until I find my iPod.

Zoey's P. O. V.

"So what happened?" Cameron asks me as we walk back to the stage.

"Well Mike explained what was going on and everything and yeah." I tell him as I don't know whether Cam knows about Mike's "characters"

"If it's not wrong of me to ask but, does he have MPD?" Cameron asks. I'm a little startled about the fact he knows what it is, He must notice this as he adds. "16 years in a bubble makes a person pretty observant. Also, Mike also switches between himself and the others when he sleeps."

"Yeah he has it..." I tell Cam sheepishly, he nods.

"It's just, I think I could help him." He says.

"Oh my god! He would LOVE that Cameron! I think... From what I know he would! I tell the bubble boy as we take our seats in the stands.

"Rats! Your final performer please." Chris says and Mike walks out from behind the curtain.

"Mike buddy, What are you going to be 'acting' out for us tonight?" Chris chuckles. I roll my eyes. Chris and his damn jokes.

"I'n actually going to sing tonight." Mike says proudly.

With that, Heather falls off her chair laughing.

"Wait.. WHAT?!" Jo screams standing up. Brick pulls her back down. She curses under her breath and sits down.

"I'm sorry, but the scrawny TWIG is singing?" Heather asks and starts cackling like a madman.

"HEY! Leave him alone! Have you ever heard him sing before? No! So shut your trap!" I yell at her. She looks taken aback but shuts up. Mike gives me a grateful smile and I give him a thumbs up.

"I will be singing On My Own by Ashes Remain." Mike says and music begins to fill the stage.

"There's gotta be another way out, I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt, I've tried forever getting out on my own. But every time I do this my way

I get caught in the lies of the enemy, I lay my troubles down

I'm ready for you now," He looks at me smiling as he sings.

"Bring me out, Come and find me in the dark now, Everyday by myself I'm breaking down, I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out, From the prison of my own pride, My God

I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own." He sings. He sings so beautifully to. His chocolate brown eyes meet with my hazel ones, making me smile even more.

"Every little thing that I know, is everything I need to let go,

your so much bigger than the world I have made, So I surrender my soul, I'm reaching out for your hope, I lay my weapons down, I'm ready for you now." He starts singing the chorus again. And I swear the excitement I'n his eyes could fuel enough power to light the camp.

"I don't wanna be incomplete

I remember what you said to me

I don't have to fight alone..." He directly sings those lines to me and it makes me want to run down the bleachers and hug him, hold him In my arms and just let time stop, to revolve around that perfect moment.

Of course I don't because I don't want to ruin Mike's song.

""Bring me out, Come and find me in the dark now, Everyday by myself I'm breaking down, I don't wanna fight alone anymore

Bring me out, From the prison of my own pride, My God

I need a hope I can't deny

In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own." The last chords end and Mike takes a bow. Heather's jaw is dropped.

"So, how did you like the voice of a twig?" He smirks at her.

"Oh bite me!" She yells. She then storms off after being defeated.

"Quite impressive Mike. What did you think Grand Master Chef?" Chef once again ponders.

"Nine." Chef says and our team cheers.

"So for a re-cap! The rats have a total score of eight! Three from Scott's Mutant Rat hunting and 5 for Brick's failed mutant fashion show." I raise an eyebrow. Of all the things I'n the world... Why!?

"And for the Maggots. A total score of seventeen! 9 for Mike's singing and 8 for Zoey's!"

"Maggots WIN! Rats I will see you at elimination." And with that Chris and Chef walk off to their campsite.

"So where were we before all this?" Mike asks me grinning

I pull him by his shoulders toward me and kiss him. When I pull away I tell him "You don't have to fight alone anymore." He smiles.

"You got your miracle." He replies and draws me into a long kiss.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked that and tell me if I should write more fics like this :) **

**~Jay~**


End file.
